1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a boot system of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Flash memory can constitute NOR flash or NAND flash. The NOR flash is generally used for a boot system of an electronic device. The NOR flash is more expensive than the NAND flash. However, most boot systems are designed for the NOR flash, such that it is difficult to replace the NOR flash with the NAND flash even if the NAND flash is advantageous in cost.